


Marinette's Top Ten Things That Should Happen to Lila

by TheWeirdOnes



Series: Top Tens [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: An extract of Marinette’s diary, a list written when she was angry and up at 3 AM, describing her top ten (or maybe 20, or maybe 30) things that should happen to Lila. (Tikki was very worried when she wrote this.)-TheBagginsAwayFromBagEnd
Series: Top Tens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059335
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Marinette's Top Ten Things That Should Happen to Lila

** Marinette's list of things that should happen to Lila **

1\. Death by drowning

2\. Death by burning (preferably at the stake)

3\. Death by being pushed off a cliff

4\. Death by beating

5\. Death by breaking neck

6\. Death by breaking all bones

7\. Death by stabbing

8\. Death by arrow

9\. Death by bullet

10\. Death by bludgeoning

11\. Death by being mauled

12\. Death by illness

13\. Death by tiredness

14\. Death by being trampled

14\. Being hit over the head with a mallet

16 - wait, no. What number are we on? Oh well, doesn’t matter.

\- Being hit on the body with a mallet

\- being tied into a sack with a rabid dog

\- being covered with honey and put next to a beehive

\- being sliced in half by a discus

\- having a fork stuck into her hand

\- having everyone realise she’s a liar and hate her

\- having her phone stolen and everything wiped

\- having her thoughts displayed in a speech bubble over her head

\- whiplash

\- pushing her into a bin lorry

\- getting hit by a truck

\- getting hit by a car

\- getting hit by a...hmm... ~~bicycle~~ no, not bad enough...getting hit by a van

\- being in a car crash (by herself)

\- Adrien ❤️ telling her he doesn’t like her

\- having her publicly humiliated

\- go to prison for helping hawkmoth

\- me telling her I’m Ladybug and seeing the look on her face before her memory is somehow wiped of the fact that I said that

\- Um...what else...oh, I know. Being tortured.

Okay I have to go to bed now, Tikki says that last one was too far. (She’s being over dramatic). And I have school tomorrow. See you!


End file.
